Dramione
by Dream to be Cupid
Summary: Hermione saw her boyfriend snogging with his ex. She sat in a pub for a drink, unaware of her company. Her new relationship takes her away, and the happiest times are ruined as time pass. Please leave reviews!
1. Following My Instinct

**Dramione one shot**

Hermione was in the pub, drinking firewhisky. An hour ago, she saw her boyfriend snogging with his ex, Lavender Brown. The moment she saw this she slapped Ron in his face and hexed the love sick couple. Hermione was extremely talented in wand work, and they didn't stand a chance. Her trust for Ron turned to betrayal. They had dated for two years, but they fought for a year and a half. Her love for him was now nowhere to be seen, and her self-esteem hit the bottom, dropping down furiously.

But she didn't know that someone else had seen her.

Draco Malfoy came inside the pub as always. It had become a habit for him since the war ended. If Potter and Granger didn't testify for him in the trial, he would have been in Azkaban, kissed by dementors. He was muscular, since working out was the only way that stopped him from thinking. But he was still thin; he rarely ate two meals a day. His platinum hair was no longer greased back, and this made him look more…. Hot. It was him who saw the dynamic action and flooding emotions. She was hurt. He thought his love for Hermione had brushed away. He wished. He thought he had no right to love someone who was in the light, she was so bright. After the war, he kept himself locked, his feelings for her was buried forcefully deep inside. But that day, it managed to free himself.

The moment Draco saw Hermione's now-tamed curly hair, his heart banged crazily. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Then, he saw Hermione crying silently, and he couldn't bear it. It felt like as if his own heart was ripped and torn. He sat beside her and ordered firewhisky. She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. He gathered up all his courage with help from alcohol and spoke in a soft tone, "You deserve more than the Wealse." She was surprised but wanted company, even if he was Draco Malfoy. "Do I?"

"Of course. Meet someone who loves you and cherishes you."

"I want to, but I don't think I will ever find a man to loves me like that. Dating with Ron made me feel lonelier, I don't know why. I think I just needed someone to take the place of a boyfriend. I did like him, at first. And I guess he did too. But things just didn't work out. We fought over almost everything, and my self-esteem just dropped." Hermione was pouring out the words; she never knew that she felt comfortable around Draco. She felt safe, and her heart was beating quicker as time passed. _Just alcohol_, she thought.

'You will."

"Who will?"

"I do."

The tension between them created a strange atmosphere; both of them were worried that their heart beats will be heard.

"What?"

"I know I don't have a right. After everything I did to you. But I'm selfish, you know that. And despite being a Slytherin, I'm gathering every bit of courage I have. I… love you. I have felt that way for a long time."

Hermione was lost for words. She didn't expect that. But she didn't dislike the idea of going out with Draco, instead she felt her heart becoming warm as he confessed his feelings for her. Draco looked at her for a long time, Hermione didn't say anything. "I understand, don't be burdened by it. I'm sorry,"

She was desperate. It could have happened because of the firewhisky, but being a brave Gryffindor, she did what her instincts told her to do. She kissed him.

Draco was shocked, but he didn't hesitate to respond. Their kiss was passionate, they desired for each other, as they moved their lips. It felt like as if they found the other half. It took them quite a while to part away. Brown met Grey, and Draco smirked, looking at the rare sight, Hermione-blushing-in-deep-pink. "Will you go out with me Hermione?"

"Yes."

This time, Draco kissed Hermione. It was slow and Draco moved his lips delicately. He devoured Hermione's lips. He bit her bottom lips, and she sighed contently. _This kiss is addictive_, she thought. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you more."


	2. Seductive statement

**Calindy, cassady11, jenniferebeling5, , melissah87, percabeth4evaeva, weasleyfanno1- thank you for pressing follow**

**Fanficc2, Megabeth03, cassady11, jenniferebeling5, oliwiaflorek349, percabeth4evaeva, weasleyfanno1- thank you for pressing favorite**

**Percabeth4evaeva, and an anonymous guest thank you for leaving reviews.**

**Chapter 2- I know this is a short chapter. I'm so sorry.**

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to Hermione's apartment. Hermione spoke, "I thought that relying on someone meant I was weak. Living as a muggleborn in the wizarding world was not the most exciting thing to do. So I did the only thing I was good at, I studied, to be recognized as a witch."

"I'm terribly sorry I wasn't a good helper when you were in school. But my shoulder is always free."

"To who?"

"Only you."

"That was a very good answer. You know how to impress a girl."

They both chuckled.

They reached Hermione's small apartment. The couple parted away and Hermione spoke, "It's time to go." "Unfortunately, I can't disagree with that." Hermione walked to the door and Draco slowly walked away backwards, still fixing his eyes at Hermione. Hermione grabbed the handle and opened the door but hesitated to go inside. "Draco! Would you have a cup of tea inside?"

"Are you aware that it is a very seductive statement considering the time?"

"You don't have to come if you don't like it." She blushed.

"Who said I don't? I'll love to join you, Granger."

This time, Draco jogged the short distance and entered her apartment together.

As he entered her apartment, he was able to see a large bookshelf filled with books. There was a fireplace, a cream colored armchair, and a light grey couch. There was a small kitchen and there was a pile of instant food beside the microwave.

"No offense, I am saying this because this looks very unhealthy. You don't cook?"

"Uhmm… I just couldn't get used to a knife after _that_ day."

It was the day when Hermione was tortured brutally in Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix. The cruciatus curse hit her numerous times, and the word _mudblood_ was carved on her flesh by Bellatrix. She was Draco's aunt and Draco hated the twists caused by his family. It seemed like a quirk of fate. It was a nightmare for both the two of them. Hermione suffered from PTSD and Draco felt like as if he couldn't breathe every time when he recalled the incident. He was there. As Hermione screamed, he was there doing nothing.

Draco suddenly looked down to the floor, "I'm so sorry. For everything. I wanted to stop it, I really did. I know it sounds like a lot of stupid excuse but…"

Hermione put her finger on top of Draco's lips. Draco was forced to look at her in her eye.

"I know. But you are not the one to be guilty. You don't have to be sorry. I have to admit, it was terrible. But I'm proud of it. I lived through it and I managed to keep the secrets of the Order. It is not your fault."

"I'm sorry."

"Now let's have a cup of tea and follow the original purpose. I won't tolerate any more apologies." Hermione spoke as she made tea, "You can look inside my room if you like until I make tea."

"That is something I really wanted to do." Draco chuckled and entered Hermione's bedroom. Her bed was covered in light periwinkle blue sheets. On the other side of her bed, there was a large window covered in black-out curtains. There was a simple closet and a large bookshelf, filled with books that Draco never saw before._ Possibly muggle books_, he thought. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, but Draco was also very smart. He was second place when it came to tests and essays because of her. He picked out a book without thinking. "Romeo and Juliet." Draco muttered.

"It is a very famous book that was originally a script written by Shakespeare." Hermione spoke as she entered her room after making tea.

"That is a weird name, to start with."

"Do you want me to tell you the summary, or will you read it yourself?"

"I'll try reading a muggle book for a change."

"Anyway, tea is ready."

Both of them left her room and sat on wooden chairs facing each other. They were happy as Draco joked and Hermione giggled. This was what they fought for. Peace, safety, happiness, and love.

"Times up. You really should get going."

""Unfortunately, I really can't disagree with that. We have to get to work tomorrow. I hate Mondays."

Both chuckled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Draco gave her a sweet smile as he apparated back to his own apartment.


	3. Player- Boy Problem

**Dramione 3**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload for a long time. I had a big test. I'll try to upload even if it is short.**

**Thankyou for reading this fanfiction and I will love to get your reviews!**

It might be her new relationship with Draco or the breakup with her ex that changed her mood. She woke up early and did something she did not do usually. She did not tie her hair but loosened her hair beautifully to the middle of her back. Her hair which was a shade of rich chocolate changed to gold when she was in the sunlight. A little bit of makeup she put on highlighted her features and her eyes looked more deep along with her pink lips. Her choice for jewelry was silver earrings and a necklace. They shimmered brightly creating a mystical atmosphere around her. She pulled out a prussian blue robe which reminded her of the most beautiful night sky. She looked back at the mirror and smiled, she was beautiful.

Hermione flooed to the ministry. As she appeared from the fireplace, she faced the back of a man who was in a good shape. It was very early and she was always the first one to come to work. She gazed at him and noticed his gorgeous hair. His hair was platinum gold.

"Draco?"

The man turned around and Hermione faced her boyfriend looking back at her.

"I missed you, Mya."

She usually didn't like being called by nicknames, but when Draco called her 'Mya' she felt his affection towards her.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I wanted to see you first when you come to work."

"So you were here since….."

"5 30."

"That was totally unnecessary! You waited for an hour…."

"Just to see you. I never knew that waiting was such a fun thing to do. So… you don't like it?"

Draco smirked when he caught Hermione's faint smile. At his gaze, Hermione smiled more broadly.

"You surely know how to impress a girl, player."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Draco held her hand softly.

"As you like." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I want to walk you to your office."

"Okay."

Hermione and Draco walked down the empty corridors of the Ministry. They arrived in front of her office. Hermione was playing a crucial role in the department of rights of magical creatures.

"Here it is. I have work to do. I'll go inside Draco." Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back outside her office.

"Before that. I want a reward for my long waiting and hard work." Hermione raised an eyebrow and spoke in a teasing tone.

"I thought that the waiting was quite fun." Draco just pointed at his cheek and gave her the stare. The stare of Draco's grey eyes were sexy. It felt like his eyes were calling her to come. Hermione printed a kiss on Draco's cheek. "Wait." She mumbled.

Hermione reached out for Draco's shoulder and kissed him on his lips. He was quite surprised but reacted right away. The pink lipstick that Hermione put on her lips was smeared on both of them. The kiss was passionate and it took them a few minutes to part away.

"Maybe I shouldn't put on lipstick next time." They both chuckled.

"Merlin. I love you woman."

"I love you too. I really have to get to work. I'll see you at lunch."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

It was seven thirty and many people were now flooing inside the ministry. Parvarti opened the door of Hermione's office and placed her bag on a desk beside her.

"You're early as usual." Parvarti glanced at Hermione and froze.

"Is something wrong?"

"A girl's change always means something. If her appearance has changed it's 100 percent boy problem. Don't try to fool me. I have worked with you for two years. What happened?"

"Your prediction is correct. It is a boy problem."

"Come on. Spill it Hermione."

"I broke up with Ron."

"Why? I mean, I totally support your decision. You deserved so much more than him."

"He cheated on me with his ex. Lavender Brown."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! I am just going to fucking kill him! How can he do this! Hermione, just forget him. He was just a piece of fucking shit garbage!"

"It's not the end. I am going out with a different person."

"Who?" She asked enthusiastically with her eyes sparkling.

"You know him too, Parvarti."

"I'm not good at guesses and I'm not patient." Hermione thought whether to tell her or not, but she knew it was impossible to keep secrets about boys and she will always find out.

"Draco Malfoy."

Parvarti's eyes got larger. "What?"


End file.
